


Closer

by crim_sonnet



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, Hermitcraft - Freeform, false symmetry - Freeform, flower shop, fress - Freeform, rendog - Freeform, stressmonster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crim_sonnet/pseuds/crim_sonnet
Summary: Stress found herself staring outside her quaint looking window. She has been like that for a while now, people noticed. Eyes looking far ahead, pensive and mind was somewhere else. People especially when they don’t know you, they assume a lot of things. As for Stress, they assumed that she was dreaming of somewhere faraway. In reality, she is dreaming of someone so close.!!DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE!!
Relationships: Falsesymmetry x Stressmonster, Fress
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Closer

C l o s e r

##  ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °・

##  ―☆ *’“*:.｡ . .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･♡♪+*.

##  ♡⑅*ॱ˖•. ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .•˖ॱ*⑅♡

_ Pairings: FalseSymmetry/ Stressmonster _

_ Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe _

_ Tags: Coffee shop/flower shop AU, love notes, song fic _

_ Fandom: Hermitcraft _

_ Song: Closer by the tiny  _

Stress found herself staring outside her quaint looking window. She has been like that for a while now, people noticed. Eyes looking far ahead, pensive and mind was somewhere else. People especially when they don’t know you, they assume a lot of things. As for Stress, they assumed that she was dreaming of somewhere faraway. In reality, she is dreaming of someone so close. 

_ Now I'm thinking maybe, I was stoned _

_ I felt my feet lifted off the ground _

Red carnation for pride, love and admiration.”Stress.” Heather for good luck and protection. Blue Salvia for “thinking about you”. Cornflower for good health and good fortune. Heliotrope for eternal love. “Stress!”Daffodils for unrequited love. Stress looked up to see Ren as she wrapped the flowers as she framed them in blue flower wrapping and a pink ribbon which is the trademark of the shop. “That is some hardcore simping right there”, he remarked. 

_ And my heart was screaming _

_ And my bones _

_ I need you closer _

All of those flowers held a special meaning to her, especially, the heather. Their meeting was unexpected with her coming home late at night only to get caught in a fight. For the lack of better words, wrong place, right time. False didn’t hesitate to jump in and pull her to safety. Later on she learnt that False is the owner of the new coffee shop. Owner in the daylight, underground fighter at night. 

_ As in the middle of the street _

_ Then I pretend he is mine to keep _

“Is that for False’s shop?” Ren asked behind her as he placed the fresher flowers in place, checking leaves for bugs and adding flower food. She sighed, “Yeah.” The brown haired male rolled his eyes behind his glasses and crossed his arms. “You know, sometimes I can’t understand you. Why speak in metaphors if you can just go tell it directly?” 

_ Cars are running fast on both sides _

_ Of his head, his eyes say _

_ Closer closer closer _

She wishes it’s easy. Outside her window, just in front of her shop was a building with an ocean blue facade complimented by the white curtains. It gives the impression of a quiet beach. She’s so close but she’s also so far. Ren sighed again before placing a cup of coffee on the table. Her eyes were fixated on the cup that she didn’t notice Ren saying goodbye and exiting the shop. She turned the cup around and on it was a smiley face sticky note that said “hey sunshine”. 

_ I met him when the sun was down _

_ The bar was closed _

_ We both have had no sleep _

False always slip notes on her orders. Hi’s and hello’s sometimes a heart and a smile. On Monday it was a light pink cup with hearts on it. On Tuesday was a latte and biscotti and embroidered handkerchief that she now keeps. On Wednesday, she sent her flowers and False sent a purple cup of coffee in return. It gives her mixed feelings but she knows that it was a cafe thing and her overthinking is useless.

_ My face beneath the street lamp _

_ It reveals what it is lonely people seek _

_ Closer closer closer _

Stress tightened her scarf, checking the locks of the shop before she left for the night. She checked the backdoor and the shelves, locked the cashier and made sure all the shop belongings are inside the room. She placed the hanging sign that says “Sorry we’re closed” before closing the front door. Looks like another day was wasted for thinking and not approaching. 

“Stress?”

She turned around and was greeted by a giant bouquet. Daisies that means innocence. C lovenlip Toadflax means “please notice my feelings”. Red roses that say ‘I love you’ and Ambrosia that means “feelings reciprocated”. All of which are framed with Lavender roses that means enchantment and love at first sight.  The bouquet was wrapped in purple and blue lace flower wrap, tied in red ribbon. 

“ False?”

The blonde woman smiled. “Will you be mine?” 

  
  
  
  


**BONUS (Crack):**

“So you’ve been flirting with me?”

“Have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.” 


End file.
